Maybe, If You Smile
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Break doesn't feel like he should be loved, nor does he feel like he is capable of love itself. Yet as he wraps his arms around this boy, he feels his entire lips curve into a smile..so happy. Break/Oz.


**YOSH!** Well I'd like to thank Vincent and Abyss/Alice for helping me out! After all, I was rewatching the same damnned episode 22 of PH to help me out. Oh and thanks to _XNobodyXSomebodyX_ for her small challenge of setting up a sad/angst - related story. This is as close as I can get so sorry hun! D: Hope you all like it though ;)

* * *

"Listen here, I'm an illegal con--"

"So _what_?"

After the awful incident that happened at the opera house with Barma Rufus, everyone was finally back at the Rainsworth household. After Break had spilled the beans with his contract with an illegal chain, it seemed that all secrets were_ somewhat_ revealed. Secrets about the Abyss related with Alice. Vincent and Gilbert's appearance, and maybe even the Tragedy of Sablier. And now, it was nighttime.

Everyone, after a quick dinner, retired to their temporary quarters. More or less, it seemed that Break left the room in a hurry and the others followed. All four were too tired for some meaningless squabble and such (though it seemed like Alice found time to pick a few fights with Gilbert about the dinner choices.)

And now, around 11:00, Break was standing a few feet away from a **persistent **Bezarius heir who deliberately followed him, invaded his privacy and entered in his room, making him repeat what he had said back then in the opera house. Only without Alice to prove a right from the _supposedly_ wrong.

Break only stared at the boy. His red eye was shining just a bit as the moonlight from the window to his right reflected upon it. Yet those green eyes, full of _foolish worry and hope_, were staring at** him** like that. Break didn't like it one bit.

"You're the one who said that we're just using each other,"

"Yes, that is true. _So what_?" Truly, the hatter was definitely annoyed by him.

Oz could see it.

"So, what does that have anything to do with your past?"

Their relationship, the connection between **Break Xerxes** and _Oz Bezarius_, was a very _odd_ relationship. The fact that Break would_ 'use'_ the boy to his will was completely_ odd_. The fact that Oz had let him do whatever he pleased (sometimes but not always) was also a completely** confusing** thing. Oz (maybe even Break); both had agreed it was **not love**. Definitely nowhere near it. Though they didn't need words to explain such a simple thing.

_They were just using each other. Or rather, Break was just using Oz._

His red eye widen yet again. Even if it was the first time, second time, or even** third**, he will always be surprised at how perspective Oz was. He always was. Now that Alice wasn't here, the term '_friend'_ meant nothing.

_Yet he still had nothing to say. Not after that._

Break broke his trace and simply stared at the boy, refusing to give an answer. Oz held a intense look, refusing to break the difficult eye contact that was hard to get **with and from** Break. Break felt his face soften a bit. He always though that he could never _love_. He could absolutely _never love or be loved after_ what he had done, what he had sinned. Yet this boy was willingly letting him, **daring him**, to _feel loved_. _To be loved yet again._

_So I see…_

Slipping his gloved hand under his chin, he forced him to look up just a bit higher. A smirk was plastered on the hatter's face. One that showed nothing yet** everything** at the same time. Oz was slightly shocked at the sudden movement, warmth (_especially_) and smile on his face. Yet he forced himself to stare at the clown. The clown that was hated by everything and everyone. _Almost hated._

"Such an uncute brat," Was all he spoke before softly kissing him.

His eyes were closed when Oz looked at him. He accepted the kiss yet it was gone like it just came. Instead, what replaced those soft lips were arms that wrapped themselves around the heir, and a hand that grasped his head and pulled it closer to the man's chest. With heat rising to his face, Oz couldn't even blink as he registered what happened.

"B-Break?" He blinked and found himself blushing some more.

Break chuckled a bit before burying his face in the blonde tresses. He hid his smile against them. But it was different from all the other smiles he smiled (whether _real or fake_). This one was out of pure.._ happiness_ some would say. His arms subconsciously tighten themselves, pulling the boy closer.

Oz could** feel** it. He could feel the smile against his head. The way the lips curved ever so slightly and just at the right angle. The Oz could feel himself smile too, against the man's chest. He knows this type of smile too and judging by how he was just abruptly pulled, Break was just getting used to this feeling.

"Che, you really are an _uncute _brat."


End file.
